Finally -
by GumiMegpoidV2
Summary: Terrible name im sorry, Gumi has some feelings for her Nii-Chan Gumiya, and is afraid that he doesn't feel the same way about her. Even if he is mean to her at times, she still loves him. But does he love her?


Gumi x Gumiya fanfic /o\\\\ Not like i like you or anything Nii-chan...

Gumi would sit down and smile at her group of friends, Len,Rin,Meiko,Kaito,Gakupo, and her nii-chan, Gumiya. "So...We're playing spin the bottle now?" she'd tilt her head curiously. "Yup" Rin nodded. "I'll go first" Kaito said as he spun the Bottle. "NEHHHH?" He'd look in disbelief as it landed on Rin. Gakupo would smile devilishly "KISS KISS KISS" He had really liked them as a pairing, obviously. Kaito would quickly kiss Rin and sigh at Gakupo. "Me next" her Nii-Chan said, spinning the bottle as her eyes widen and it landed on her. "T-that's Incest though!" she'd protest but Rin would just smirk. "But it's just a game, make it a brotherly sisterly kiss" Gumiya also smirked, with his own intentions. He'd pin down her and passionately kiss her. "BAKA! ITS JUST KISSING YOU DONT HAVE TO RAPE ME!" She'd blush and look away as everyone else's eyes widened. "You next Gumi" Rin would smile. "I swear Nii-Chan it's like you're after my virginity" she'd frown and spin it. "Im not after it, but im the only one who can have it, and it better not be a meaningful kiss right Nee-Chan?" He'd look to her as the bottle landed on Len and she'd sigh. "No nii-chan, not meaningful" she'd kiss Len and they would continue their game. Later during the game the tables turned, and as her feelings for him got worse, her Nii-Chan became cross with her. "I don't want to talk to you again you hear me! All you did was hurt me, and ignore my feelings!" He would stomp off to a corner frowning. "N-Nii-Chan it's jsut a game, why such sudden acti-" He'd cut her off "Im not talking to you anymore." This hurt Gumi greatly, not like siblings fighting, to her it hurt worse. And no matter what she said he ignored her. "Don't worry Gumi-Chan, he'll come around." Rin would say as her Nii-Chan spun the bottle and it landed on her once again. He would frown and kiss her quickly whispering in her ear "I'm not sorry" before he walked away. This time, her eyes began to tear up, and she couldn't hold it in anymore, and she began to sob quietly as the game went on. Thankfully, later, her Nii-Chan walked over, tears in his eyes as he listened to her song "Cowardly Montblanc" he would say "I'm sorry Nee-Chan." She took no time and jumped up, still crying, to hug him tightly "I am too Nii-Chan." The game of spin the bottle was over, but her Nii-Chan's actions and made her uneasy, and she wanted to know if he felt the same way about her as she did about him. As the group's party began to die down, and everyone went back to their rooms in the vocaloid house, Gumi would follow Gumiya up the stairs to the second floor, where they stayed. They both entered their own rooms, but Gumi got up, and walked to Gumiya's knocking on the door quietly. "Nii-Chan, can i come in?" He would open the door and look at her smiling softly, his soft green eyes making her feel like melting. "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" she'd stumble over her words, nervous, unsure how he'd react.

(This will be told in Gumiya's POV cause i wanted it to idk.)

Gumiya was happy to see his sister wasn't convinced he was a total jerk and that she hated him. He didn't know exactly why he did those mean things to her, and he felt terrible about it. He loved his sister, and not in a sisterly way, it was different for him. He would nod at her and open the door more, letting her into his room smiling softly at her. "Of course you can come in Nee-Chan" she'd smile gratefully up at him, looking adorable as she hugged her carrot plushie. "Thank you Nii-Chan" As he thought about it, he realized he had gotten jealous of her kissing the other vocaloids in the game. "Ano..Nii-Chan...Can I...ask you something?..." Her voice trailed off as she asked and he would smile agaiin "Of course you can Nee-Chan" "Well...um...do you...do you like me?" she'd look at him and he'd look back confused. " Of course I do, you're my sister Gumi-Nee." She'd shake her head. "N-no the other kind of like...like...a girlfriend boyfriend like..." She'd blush and look away as he blushed to. " O-oh...yeah...yeah i do Nee-Chan" She would turn around quickly smiling brightly. "R-really!? You mean it!?" He would nod and she would smile even bigger than before. " S-so, are we going to date now o-or.." He'd smile and kiss her on the lips. " I hope we're dating Nee-Chan.." She'd nod, at a loss of words and kiss him back mumbling- "I-I love you Nii-Chan" Gumiya would smile and feel relieved. "I love you too Nee-Chan.." He'd run his hands through her silky hair, and kiss her again, before they both layed down and went to sleep.

THE END~

( ; A ; eym sowwies if chu guys didn't like it or if you wanted something different let me know below!)


End file.
